


You don’t piss into my yard, kiddo

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You are a new addition to the main roster coming from NXT. Officials put you in a feud with none other than Roman and while you’re roasting each other during your first big promo, Roman takes the opportunity to direct a few not so polite words towards the fans as well.





	You don’t piss into my yard, kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: none
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Note: This was an request on Tumblr. The request was as follows: “ Can you write a fic where the reader is a brand new superstar to the WWE and Roman comes out and gives a super savage promo about how HE is better even though the fans cheer the newbie? And in the promo he roasts the fans at the same time”
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/170620387656/you-dont-piss-into-my-yard-kiddo-roman-reigns

You were preparing in the backstage area for your big entrance, praying that everything would go according to plan. You had just recently made your way into the main roster on RAW but just like in your times during NXT the people loved you right away and they made sure that everyone knew. You had worked your ass off to finally make it to the big shows and you still couldn’t believe that all of the hard work finally paid off. You didn’t even know why exactly you could draw the audience to your side the way you did but whenever you have talked to fans about that topic they told you that it was a combination of many factors - your down to earth attitude, your in ring skills and ability to adapt to all kinds of situation, your ability to give both face and heel characters a certain authenticity as well as your stunning looks were just a few reasons they named. Furthermore people already cheered in NXT for you as you made your point clear that you would not wrestle in the women’s division since you were of the opinion that you were good and strong enough to wrestle the guys, be it in NXT, on RAW or Smackdown. First Vince McMahon of course didn’t want to hear anything about that, but once he realized how good you actually were and how much of a cash cow you could be for the big shows, he agreed that you would be welcome to wrestle the guys, be it Jericho, Rollins or Orton.

And now you were here, just seconds away from cutting your first big promo against none other than the latest face of the company Roman Reigns. You had huge respect for the man and you knew that he was a pretty laid back guy that didn’t want the spotlight all by himself but that was willing to take a step back and let others shine as well. Since the creative team was building a feud between the both of you, you had already been through some in ring training with him and you had to admit that he was just perfect for the job he was doing. That’s why you felt really bad for all the booing he received, given that he was a great guy out of character but Vince’s booking for him sometimes just sucked. It was therefore not his fault that the audience was turning against him but he was nevertheless the scape goat, having to carry that burden. You could hear the loud boos as he was standing in the ring, cutting his promo and once you heard your key sentence you prepared to make your entrance as your theme started playing, turning the boos into loud cheering.  With a big smile you stepped out in order to bath in the applause and chants the audience was directing at you while you made your way to the ring, the microphone save in your hands with Roman already awaiting you, spotting an annoyed expression. You knew of course that it was just an act, but if you hadn’t known that, you were getting along with each other pretty well, you would have bought it right away.

When you finally reached the ring and entered it just seconds after, the applause got even bigger as you were just standing there, spinning around and looking into the crowd. As soon as they had calmed down you took your mic, turned your attention to Roman and said: “Excuse me to interrupt your sorry butt golden boy, but I think I haven’t quite caught everything you said while working my ass off backstage. So you want to repeat that? This time maybe directly to my face.” There were loud cheers all around again, that turned into boos the moment Roman began to speak: “I see kiddo, you really want to piss into my yard, don’t you? But sure, I can understand that you might have trouble following my words. I said that you were spoon-fed the position you are in now, being put on a pedestal by the people in charge here. Without them you would be nothing. People like me, we had to bust our asses and start from the bottom fighting our ways up to the top to be where we are and be successful in what we’re doing. So how about you carry your ass right back into the NXT roster? Because those idiots around here can cheer you all they want, you will never be on my level, you will never step in my footsteps and you sure as hell won’t claim this yard yours. Because no matter how hard you try and no matter how many people kiss your ass, it will always be me walking several steps ahead of you. So save yourself the embarrassment because you will never take my spot. And it’s not because you are not trying, it’s just because I am so much better than you could ever be." 

By now the boos were tremendous as you were smirking up at him, before acting as if you were thinking hard about what he had just said to you: "Oh let me get this straight big dog. That’s what they call you around here, right? You are out here, telling me that I don’t deserve the spot I am in. That the people cheering for me are basically insane for doing so because I suck at what I’m doing. Well newsflash for you… If I was all the things you just pointed out, how do you explain that it is me they are cheering for? A newbie that is? Shouldn’t they be cheering for you, who had busted his ass off? Oh I forgot…” you paused a few seconds for dramatic effect before you continued: “If we’re talking about having all of this spoon-fed YOU are the poster boy for it. It is you, whose head the people in charge are patting, it is you, that made his way into the main roster thanks to family connection and it is you, that is set to be the face of the company because people in charge shit on your in ring ability and book you for your good looks. So you might want to re-think your earlier words because you just drew a picture perfect of your lame-ass self. And if I were you… well… I personally would be beyond pissed if WWE forced me to establish Roman Reigns as a sorry cheap ass John Cena bootleg. So you have anything else at hand big dog? Because I’m rather bored up here…”

With that the audience fully erupted, starting their “This is awesome” chants, directed to you and their “You can’t wrestle” and “You suck” chants towards Roman. You could see the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried to hold back his laughter. Both of you knew that you were cutting your promo 1:1 according to the script you were given and both of you thought that it was extremely ridiculous. There were no hard feelings whatsoever but he needed his time to be sure that he wouldn’t break character by laughing out loud. You decided to fill the gap with an improvised line as you wanted to know: “You’re okay big dog? Can you come up with a harsh comeback yourself or do you want me to give your family tree a short call? I heard that there is a certain A-Lister, who knows in his sleep how to roast people. Maybe you should ask him for some lessons. Looking around…well, it definitely wouldn’t hurt.” The audience went wild as you were standing there, spotting a bored expression, waiting for Roman’s comeback. He made sure that no-one saw as he mouthed “That’s a good one” before giving you a little wink. 

As he pulled the mic back to his mouth the boos and mean chants immediately increased again. He shot a dangerous look into the crowd, turning around to face them before he said: “Alright how about you just calm down for a second? To quote a so called A-Lister of the roster on that matter; if my hand goes up, your mouth goes shut. You want to boo me and tell me that I don’t know how to do my job? How about you idiots come up here right now and say it to my face so we can figure out who doesn’t know shit about wrestling? But don’t worry, I know that you won’t as y’all would be way too afraid of your faces making the acquaintance of my fist. You’re cheering for Y/R/N like maniacs? Well newsflash for you, she probably wouldn’t even glance at you if your money wouldn’t secure her income. You think she’s hot? Sure she is but do you really think she would want to pay attention to you? Well maybe she does … in your daydreams  while you losers sit at home jerking off to all kinds of pictures you find of her.  So how about you shut your cake holes for good and let me do my job here while you sit on your lame asses and mind your own fucking business. Because when I’m done here, you all will look like my bitches - including her” With that and sudden “heel turn” chants, he turned back to you as he said: “I don’t know Y/R/N, I’m not quite sure what’s sadder… Being a John Cena bootleg, making millions or being a poor Chyna rip-off, because you are doing nothing else than stepping into footsteps, that are way too big for you to fill. Let me give you a good advice, stay here and you will fail. You are not prepared for this world here kiddo, no matter how many people kiss your ass around here. You will never make it and I’m here to prove that you’re just a fake-ass wannabe full-time athlete without any skills or abilities.”

“Well at least I know what it takes to make it and I know what it means to work hard. You on the other hand have your head so high up your own ass that you aren’t even able to see what’s going on around you. The people here? They can’t stand you. And not for who you are but because you suck big time. Easy and simple as that. And if you want to prove me and anyone else around here wrong, you should do so big dog.”

“Once I am done with you, you will beg me for mercy kiddo, You can believe that.”, he dropped his mic to the ground and the next second he was spearing you, making sure that you would land as softly as you could like you had practiced so often before. No matter how much the crowd was booing before but as soon as they sensed a heel turn - the one they were so much hoping for with regard to Roman - they suddenly began cheering. He got up again, looked down at you, grabbed the mic again and said: “This is still my yard and neither you nor anyone else will piss on what is mine.” Before he could make his way out off the ring, however, you moved over, kicked his feet away and sent him straight to the mat just like you had choreographed, just before you moved over to toss him around, pinning him to the mat with your knees set firm on his arms, your arm almost choking his neck - one of your signature moves the people just loved. You grabbed the mic and locked eyes with him, before you said: “Dogs, who bark, don’t bite. It might be still your yard now, but once I am done with you, you will beg me to be allowed to set foot on what will be mine.”

With that you got up, tossed your mic to the ground and made your way backstage under loud chants and cheers. Once you were there you were heading right to your locker room. It was not that you avoided people but since this was the first big promo you had to cut you were beyond nervous. It was okay as soon as you were in the ring because you were absolutely hyped but now that you were backstage again, you wanted to check the script you had been given in advance in order to look whether you had forgotten something important or whether you had gone off script somewhere - apart from the improvised bit you did to buy Roman some time. 

Once you were in your locker room, you sat down on the next best chair and grabbed your script, skipping through the pages. You let out a sigh of relief when you realized that you had cut the promo according to the dialogue that had been given to you and so had Roman. You still felt bad for him and all of the booing but you knew that he wouldn’t take it by heart. He had told you that he did so in the past but with his role in the company and with him retiring the Undertaker, he somehow managed to get used to the crowd reaction and dust himself off.  

You got back up and grabbed a towel so you could finally jump under the shower, when you heard knocking on your door. You tossed the towel back to your chair and headed over in order to open the door. It didn’t really surprise you to see Roman standing there, a huge grin on his face as he said: “Damn Y/R/N that was an insane promo you cut out there although I had no doubts that you would rock it. If I hadn’t known what was coming at me, I would have felt sorry for myself out there.” You couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his words as you stepped aside to let him in before you tossed a water bottle into his direction while grabbing one for yourself. “Thank you and sorry for going off during that one part. I just thought you needed some additional time not to burst out laughing”, you smiled with him responding amused: “Actually that bit almost made me break character for good. I was this close.” He showed a little distance between his thumb and his index finger, making you laugh even harder, before he added: “No seriously it was absolutely amazing.” You took a sip of your water before you chuckled: “I can’t wait for their reaction when you turn heel in a few weeks.” with Roman laughing out loud as he replied: “Yeah me neither. Although I have gotten used to all the booing it would be fun if I would get some cheers some time. What do you say? How about we celebrate your first successful promo and basically your arrival in the main roster? There’s a really good bar nearby and beers are one me. Basically as a recognition for you roasting my butt out there the way you did.” with you answering: “Sounds amazing to me. But drinks are on me. I wouldn’t have been able to cut that promo if you didn’t help me, so thank you so much.”

“Anytime”, he smiled, before he headed for the door, agreeing with you to meet at the exit in 20 minutes. As you closed the door behind him you had to admit that you were looking forward to being in that feud with him that would eventually lead to his heel turn. But you even more appreciated the fact that you found a great friend in him outside of the ring, and just for that being part of RAW now was absolutely worth it.


End file.
